In a world of Ice
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Raincorn have to battle the wearer of the ice crown after a battle that had transpired between Finn and the Ice King. Who is the wearer and why does he want to cover the world in ice. Read and find out.


**This story was to replace my last Adventure Time story. I forgot my last story and I felt this story would be better than it. It was inspired by when I watched a recently old episode of Adventure Time. So, enjoy this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

_Chapter 1: Finn vs. Ice King_

Finn, one of the last traces of human kind in the land of Ooo, was relaxing by a tree with his dog, Jake.

Finn and Jake were relaxing by that tree, eating its apple in celebration of another act of heroism that day. Unknown to Jake, Finn had been thinking a lot lately and the thing he was thinking about often appeared in his head whenever they would be heroes.

"Jake have you ever wondered what it would be like if we stopped being heroes" Finn asked as he looked at the sky

"What do you mean" Jake was confused by Finn's words.

"Like if we stopped saving people, helping people out, and other things" Finn looked at Jake.

"Yo, man. Have you been watching those bad boy movies again" Jake said worried about his best friend.

**(A/N I am saying bad boy movies like how chicks sometimes dig bad boys and not of the similar titled movie directed by Michael Bay.)**

"Na I just have a lot on my mind lately" Finn said as he had thoughts about Flame Princess.

"Bro, stay out of the dark side. I heard their cookies were horrible" Jake pointed his finger at Finn.

It wasn't that Finn wanted to quit being a hero. He loved the idea of saving people and getting recognized for his good deeds; however, ever since he saw his hero, Billy. Finn has been worried about ending his hero work. Him not being able to be cheered through a crowd and worried that some bigger hero may take his place.

Finn also worried about him going mad with power and going to the dark side. He usually gets laughed at whenever he told people about it. No one thought Finn had the stomach to do something evil. He was a dog that only barked. But, could he be evil? Would he have what it took to be a villain? Finn shook his head as he could never turn evil and chuckled at the very thought of it.

Jake laughed with him, unsure of what Finn was laughing about. He grew concern over Finn but he was probably overlooking things as usual.

Suddenly, Finn and Jake saw the Ice King terrorizing a candy village. They knew that to be a sign that he got rejected by a princess again.

"Hey, do you think you can take this one on your own. Lady, asked me to come by the Candy Kingdom and help PB with some invention she has cooked up" Jake asked Finn

"Sure, I can come by after I am done with the Ice King" Finn chuckled as he looked at Jake.

"Ok, and don't get stuck on a tree again" Jake said

"Jake, what do you take me for? That doesn't always happen to me" Finn protesting to Jake

"You got stuck in one last week" Jake said

"I can take care of myself Jake" Finn yelled

"Ok then" Jake said as he stepped up away from Finn

"Umm Jake" Finn said

"Yea Finn" Jake said turning around to see his friend stuck in a tree

"Can you pleases help me out of this tree" Finn asked as his body was in a tree

"Uggh, ok fine" Jake said helping his brother out "Hi Bob"

"Hi Jake" Bob the talking tree said

**(A/N sorry again, Bob is not a character from the show. It was just a made up character just to fulfill the scene depicted in the chapter of the story)**

The Ice King was blasting the candy villages out of spite for another princess rejecting him. Although, he could take any rejection a princess gave to him as if he was solid ice but every reject has gotten to him really hard.

As the Ice King was about to destroy a home, Finn reflected it back on to him, the Ice King stood in shock as it was Finn who deflected his ice with his sword.

"OOOO, it's you again" Ice King glared. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Can you stop destroying villages and stop being creepy" Finn smirked "You know how this goes" Finn said before charging at the Ice King with his sword.

The Ice King and Finn began to exchange blows to one another. Finn, glaring at the Ice King, who was avoiding most of his hits until Finn, gained the advantage.

Finn tripped the Ice King as he heard whispers coming from somewhere as he looked down to the crown. He looked at it as the Ice King growled.

"Stay away from that, it's mine" The Ice King tackled Finn into an unknown hole in the middle of town. Sounds of the Ice King shooting ice was heard but the villagers didn't see who had won the battle. It had gone quiet as something didn't feel quite right.

Meanwhile, Jake and Lady Raincorn were watching Princess Bubblegum working on another invention to help the citizens of the Candy Kingdom live more peacefully. The sigh of a certain vampire queen was noticed as she hovers over Princess Bubblegum.

"Are you finished yet Bonnie" Marceline moaned as she was very bored "I got things to do, you know"

"I am almost finished Marcy, just be patience" Bubblegum said working her butt off to finish the invention.

"Yea yea" Marceline said hovering away as she grabbed her axe guitar tuning it up and adjusting it.

Lady looked at Jake as she started to talk to him about her day and asked about Finn.

"O, Finn is out beating the Ice King and will probably be here soon" Jake said looking out the window wondering where was Finn. It shouldn't have taken long to beat the Ice King. Jake was growing worried about him as he didn't like it when Marceline was around and suddenly sees her transformating into a wolf to scare him.

"AHHHHHH, Don't do that Marceline" Jake shivered

"Sorry, bored here" Marceline chuckled as she looked at Bubblegum showing them miniature candy people and smiled

"Tada, here is my invention. Miniaturized dancing" Bubblegum giggled a little bit.

Jake, Lady Raincorn, and Marceline looked at Bubblegum. Although, she looked very tired, they thought she just came up with it out of the blue.

"No offense Bonnie, but what exactly does this do" Marceline looked at her

"Well, they dance when you sing or play a song; like so" PB said as she began to sing a song as nothing was happening which made her irritated and twitched a little bit.

"Here, let me show you how it's done" Marceline said as she started to him and even before she started to play, the mini candy people started to dance to her music. Bubblegum was jealous of her friend's talent, but smiled a little bit.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as it only affected Bubblegum and Jake as Marceline and Lady floated in the air.

"What's happening" Jake said looking at PB who was shaking as well and saw the mini candy people fall down and cried a little bit.

"The platonic plates are crashing into each other causing a shift in the earth's crust" She screamed.

"What?" Jake said

"Earthquake" She answered.

The ground shook a little bit as Marceline, Bubblegum, Jake, and Lady wondered where it was coming from. As the earthquake stopped, all four of them settled down as they walked to the balcony as the sight they stared at, was a sight indeed.

It was an ice pillar that stood tall enough to be seen at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom. Everyone saw the pillar could probably be seen in outer space.

Jake was worried as Finn was at that location and had a bad feeling that something horrible has happened.

**Here is the end of the chapter. What do you guys think? Give me your thoughts and feelings about it in the review. Also, what do you hope for in the upcoming chapters? **


End file.
